This Very Moment
by Akashi.Miyu
Summary: AkaKuro. The event you all have waited or anticipated has come.


So I was supposed to make this for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday then changed to Christmas but then settled with Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday... Why? Because I was lazy. I am sorry for being a lazy ass... I made this in a rush so... I don't guarantee this to be good. I know the no same-sex marriage but let's just forget that and continue this. Also I only been thru one wedding ceremony soo... I am not exactly sure. Anyways...

Happy Chinese New Year! ...and...

Happy Birthday Kuroko Tetsuya! 3

#AkaKuroForever

#AkashiSeijuurou

#KurokoTetsuya

ENJOY! :3

(Himeki, I have a small surprise for you in the omake *v*)

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

After a week from the victory of Seirin from Rakuzan. Akashi and Kuroko confessed to each other and started to date. Making Akashi's dad, Akashi Seito, accept their same-sex relationship was hard. Seito even threatened to disown his own son. But sooner accepted them and was happy to know his son find his own source of happiness. Everyone was happy for them. I mean, who wouldn't? They finally found their happiness and peace after all those problems or conflicts that they encountered and passed through. This year. This month. This day. This hour. This minue. This second. This Very Moment has finally come. The moment they will finally become one.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I, Akashi Seijuurou, planned this all out. I want this to be perfect. As soon as I saw the church's doors open and as soon as I saw him, I started to sing. He didn't know this. I want him to be surprised and I want him to know how I feel, I want him to know he really is special to me. So I sang whole-heartedly.

"It's amazing how you

Can speak right to my heart.

Without saying a word

You can light up the dark.

Try as I may, I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing.

The smile on your face

Lets me know that you need me.

There's a truth in your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me.

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.

You say it best when you say nothing at all."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Akashi Seijuurou

I am Akashi Seijuurou. The heir of the Akashi family. My life was dull, but not until I met this beautiful angel walking slowly on the aisle. He lit my life up. He lit a fire, a spark, in my once dull life. Now I can finally say, I am one lucky man. He is my one true happiness, my only escape from this cruel world. I would never let him go. I need him.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kuroko Tetsuya

Walking on this aisle, seeing that handsome red-headed man on its end. I cant help but let the tears fall. I am so happy, I can't help but show my rare smile till the end of this very special day. After all the pains I felt, the problems we solved, we finally made to this part. I was useless before Akashi-kun or now Seijuurou-kun found me. I can't even shoot a point. But then he saw me, he found me. He guided me to the right path. Now, I am his shadow and he is my light, forever partners, together forever.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya

"No one could ever separate us. We wouldn't let them. We wouldn't ever let each other go. " That was their promise that they made when they first dated.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

As soon as Kuroko reached Akashi, Akashi wiped the tears that was falling from his eyss.

"Shouldn't you be happy, Tetsuya? We will finally become one."

"Don't get me wrong I AM happy. I will be a part of your family. I will finally have your last name."

"That's good to hear."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"You may exchange your vows and exchange your rings."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, my love, I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so happy and lucky...You have been my best friend, student, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together."

"Akashi Seijuurou, my life, I love you for all your care, your intelligence, your kindness towards me...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special... You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone like you who makes me feel special every time and to continue trying as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever."

As they say those, they exchanged rings.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Do you, Akashi Seijuurou, take him, Kuroko Tetsuya to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part"

"I Do"

"Do you, Kuroko Tetsuya, take him, Akashi Seijuurou to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part"

"I... Do"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The moment they waited came

.

.

.

"You may kiss the bride"

.

.

.

"I love you Akashi Seijuurou."

"I love you too Akashi Tetsuya"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Omake:

At the reception they played the song "Cant Take My Eyes Off You" as their theme. While the decorations are elegant as it matches with the class that the Akashis are in, the highest class. Tho it were elegant, Akashi designed it with red and light blue, matching Kuroko and his hair color.

Akashi really planned to have their friends say a speech. Each and every one of them. By "friends" they mean the New GoM (with Momoi) that is now composed of them and:

*Kagami Taiga(the new member):

"Ummmm...I don't know what to say, actually... I was just threatened by a scissors... Ermmm... I'll start with congratulations and Akashi if you hurt Kuroko again. You will have to face me, scissors or not."

*Murasakibara Atsushi:

"Are are~ Congratulations, Aka-chin and Kuro-chin. Can I have my snacks now?"

*Aomine Daiki

"Akashi was so fast, I lost to him. Well... It was my fault, if I hadn't become a jerk, I could have Tetsu but seeing Tetsu happy is okay for me. So Akashi don't hurt Tetsu, okay? Promise me, you bastard! Oh and Congratulations."

*Kise Ryouta

"Congratulations, Akashicchi! Kurokocchi! Wish you all the best in life! Aominecchi is right, Akashicchi was fast. Tho I am happy now with Himecchi-ssu *\(^_^)/*"

*Midorima Shintaro

"I never would have done this if it weren't for Oha-Asa who told me I should make a speech and say it today in a perfect time. So congratulations you two. More love and less fights. Hope you two would last till after life. You two really compliment each other's personality so I wish you all the best also."

**Momoi Satsuki

"I knew from the first glance. Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun have some chemistry! and.. I was right! Congratulations to the both of you! and.. Tetsu-kun, thank you for changing everyone back."

Everyone was happy for the both of them as they finally have each other on their finger. The happiness and love they yearned from each other have finally come to them without a wall separating them. Starting a new life. The only problems they would face is the newly-wed problems.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Now I am very sleepy. Happy Chinese New Year, Guys! Long Time No Write? Read? Chat? Communicate?... Whatever... -_- zzzz... I'll edit this if I got time and if i'm not being a lazy ass.


End file.
